The Craft 3 months later
by 13Wytch13
Summary: Fanfic about 4 girls from The Craft and what has become of them


The Craft: Part 2

This takes place 3 months after the Stand off between Nancy and Sarah, School is about to go back after Summer Break.

CHAPTER ONE

New Term

Its Sunday evening, 2 Girls are excitedly talking about returning to school.

Bonnie is laying on her belly, admiring her scar free body, wearing shorts and singlet, while she chats to her best friend, Rochelle.

Bonnie: "I can't WAIT to get back to School... I kinda miss having something to do."

Rochelle: "yeah... I guess..."

Bonnie notices Rochelle's distant voice, Bonnie sits up, as though to concentrate better...

Bonnie: "Rochelle, you don't sound...Enthusiastic...why?"

Rochelle: "Well...She'll be there...Y'know,...Sarah"

Bonnie: "Ah, Yeah...Well...We DON'T have to hang with her..."

Bonnie was kind of looking forward to seeing Sarah, She wanted to make amends with her.

Rochelle: "Ha! Knowing our luck, She'll be in MOST of our classes..."

Rochelle looks at her reflection, remembering the last two interactions with Sarah. Rochelle shivers and wipes away a tear that threatened to escape her eye.

Bonnie: "I'm sure everything will be fine... Hey...Did you Go see Nancy?"

Neither girl had seen Nancy,since she'd threatened to slit Rochelle's throat.

All they knew was that she'd been carted off to the local Mental Hospital. Grace Downs, Nancy's Mom, Had been to see her Daughter Once a week, and Once a Month,

If she saw Bonnie or Rochelle, she would give them updates on Nancy's status.

Bonnie decided to wind up the conversation and get ready for bed.

Bonnie: "Well, I guess we should get off the phone and go to Sleep...I hate the EARLY Starts."

Rochelle: "haha Yeah. I gotta admit though, I can't wait to get back in that pool! I... I wonder if Laura will be coming back to St Bennys?"

Laura Lizzy was Rochelle's tormentor, She was Racist to Rochelle and Rochelle hated it. She had never done wrong by Lizzy, She never understood why Laura hated her.

Bonnie: "I dunno...Didn't she get Hair Transplants or something like that?"

Rochelle remembered the Spell Sarah had done on Laura...

Rochelle: "I heard that, But I don't know for sure"

Bonnie: "Hmmm Well...See ya tomorrow, ok?"

Rochelle: "Yeah...See ya then".

They hang up.

Rochelle sits quietly, wondering just WHAT will tomorrow bring? Will She see Laura? Will Laura try being her new "BFF"?

Will she have classes with Sarah and would she have to watch her back?

Rochelle shrugged and turned her light off...She sighed as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

On the other side of town, in a Big Spanish style house, Sarah paced back and forth across her bedroom floor, clutching a hot cup of pepermint tea.

She stopped and looked at the New St Benedict uniform hanging up on the closet door. She cringed. She Wanted to...yet DIDN'T want to return to School.

She Wanted to, so she could keep busy. Maybe make new friends, maybe a Boyfriend. STRICTLY MAGICK FREE.

She was however worried about seeing Rochelle and Bonnie. They didn't exactly end on the Best of terms...Sarah cringed at the memory of how they were plotting to Kill

her and How she reacted by pretty much having a large branch nearly fall on them.

"They were asking for it" She justified to herself.

Sarah straightened her night shirt, peeled off her fluffy socks and sat on her bed.

She mumbled a rushed Prayer and laid down to sleep.

In the City, In a tiny cold sterile room, Nancy lay strapped down to a bed. She had misbehaved that day. She spat at a security guard who monitored the halls.

Nancy insisted he had deserved it. She said he had made a sexual remark at her and she spat at him in response.

Either way, the Matron was not impressed and had Nancy strapped down.

Nancy had been doing well too. In her 3 months, She had calmed down, She was doing mediation with her therapist, She was happy more often than not.

She even started Praying to God. Asking for Forgiveness. Grace Downs was happy her daughter was progressing.

She had gotten a job to help with Nancy's Hospital fees, She had quit smoking and Drinking.

Nancy was happy her Mom was finally being a REAL MOM!

Nancy sometimes wondered how Bonnie and Rochelle were...She was a little angry they never came to see her.

When Nancy had been in the Hospital for a Month, Sarah visited. Nancy flew into a RAGE. Sarah had offered to use Magick to Heal Nancy but Nancy wouldn't have it.

Sarah never visited Nancy there again, But she'd walk past, and silently wish for Nancy to get better.

CHAPTER 2

School

Three alarm clocks rang at the same time in three different houses, Sarah, Bonnie and Rochelle sat up in similar, confused and disturbed manners. Each reaching for that

annoying droning sound their alarms made.

Rochelle yawned and staggered into her Mom's pristine kitchen, fumbling for the fridge door for a glass of Orange juice. She mumbled about getting some toast before stumbling

up stairs to get dressed.

Bonnie went into her bathroom and had a hot shower *KNOCK KNOCK* Her Mom called through the door, "Not too hot Baby, Be careful" Her Mom was constantly worried

Bonnie might get burned again.

Bonnie got dressed and skipped down to her Mom who had made her some pancakes. Bonnie took two fluffy pancakes and ran out the door, blowing her Mom a kiss.

She reached into her bag and got a smoke.

Bonnie sparked the smoke and took a quick drag, before running for the bus.

Sarah was dressed in ten minutes. Out the door another ten minutes later, Her Dad dropped her off at 7:15am.

Sarah went to the office to get her new timetable.

As she turned to leave the office, Sarah saw Laura Lizzy, Her hair short and brushed in a neat little bob, Sarah's heart dropped, She knew she was reason Laura lost

her long gold hair, But Sarah was ONLY acting in the best interest of her Friend...

Ah that word...FRIEND...Sarah longed to have that word in her vocabulary again. "Dad, I'm going to a Friends house" or "This is my Friend..." She wished she

could say again.

As Laura walked past Sarah, Sarah noticed Laura's hair was still a little nasty, STILL recovering from the brutality of the spell, which made her Crowning Glory fall

out.

Laura avoided Sarah's gaze, in fact, many of the student body AVOIDED Sarah... SHE was known as "One of THEM" One of the "Bitches of Eastwick" Her Heart sank again.

Sarah, despite being avoided, held her head high and walked towards the heavy glass doors of the office building. Sarah stepped into the sun, feeling the warmth on her.

She looked down ant the school benches, surrounded by perfectly manicured green lawn, Sitting on some stone benches were Bonnie and Rochelle...

"Now what?"Sarah thought, "Are THEY going to avoid Me too?" she wondered to herself... Rochelle gave Sarah a feared look, but once they made Eye contact, Rochelle

softened. She whispered to Bonnie "Maybe we should let her hang with us...y'know, so she's not so...lonely", Bonnie's face lit up!

Bonnie waved Sarah over and called "Sarah, Come here, Sit with us" Sarah was actually relieved that Bonnie seemed so eager. Despite their last altercation, She really

did miss them.

Sarah walked down the stares at walked to the other two girls and sat down... All three burst out laughing...It was a beautiful moment.

Sarah: "I was worried you girls wouldn't want to see me" Sarah, confided.

Bonnie: "Well you were a "TAD" scary the last time we saw you...Buuut we did miss you"

Rochelle: "Yeah, I mean, We REALLY Don't wanna piss you off again heehee, But yeah, Missed you a heap"

Sarah blushed at the incident they spoke of, Sighed and The Girls excitedly exchanged class details. Sarah was happy she at least had 3 classes with each girl.

CHAPTER 3

Home

At the Hospital, in Room 366, A nervous girl awaits her Doctor.

Nancy Downs had applied to be released. Since she had been MOSTLY Good, She hoped that the Doctors thought she was better too.

Nancy sat in the room, in a Grey cotton dress, slightly fitted and no where near as short as she was used to, this one came to her knees. She wore Ballet flats.

Hair neatly groomed into a sleek shoulder length do.

Grace Downs was nervous. She wore Denim jeans and a cropped cardigan. "Oh sweetie, I could REALLY go for a Ciggy"

Nancy smiled at her Mom, placing a gentle hand on her Mom's arm, Nancy "Mom, it's ok. You know, you didn't HAVE to quit smoking. I'm glad you quit the booze"

Grace kissed her Daughters head.

The door opened and the Mother and Daughter sat a little straighter.

In walked Dr Jacobs, Good ol faithful Jacobs. Both women smiled.

Dr. Jacobs: "Well here we are ladies, Nancy, we are assessing you today for release.

Nancy smiled, it made her look almost sweet.

Nancy: "I was so sure I would be passed over...After that thing the other day."

Dr.J: "Oh yes, the Spitting. Well it appears that particular Guard has been caught making sexual remarks at other Women in this Facility. So the heads have been

considerate to your reasoning."

Dr Jacobs gave Nancy and her Mother the final run down and rules.

1: Nancy had to check in with Dr Jacobs at least once a week.

2: Nancy Had to ease back into School to resume "normal" life.

3: Nancy was to avoid conflict as much as possible.

4: Nancy had to have a Curfew and stick to it.

5: Nancy had to avoid anything Witchcraft related.

On the Bus ride home, Nancy leaned her head on her Mothers shoulder, She was happy to be free. She wondered if she could see her friends again.

Good ol Rochelle, Open enough to be friendly, but not enough to be treated like crap.

Sweet little Bonnie, She changed a bit, She wasn't the shy wall flower since Sarah and Manon took her Scars.

Nancy smiled at a memory of the first time she had met Bonnie.

Bonnie was sitting in the sun wearing a heavy coat. Laura Lizzy taunted her "Bonnie burn scars, like melted plastic!" "Hey Bonnie, is your Daddy Freddy Kruger?" Laura and her wannabes snickered, Sophie, Laura's main friend chimed in "Hey Bon Bon, Did Mommy think you were a Chicken and stick you in the Rotisary?"More Laughter.

Well Nancy wasn't gonna stand for this, She grabbed an apple and hurled it at Laura's back, Laura jumped and yelled at Mitt who was walking past, Mitt laughed and called Laura "Dumb blonde" after Laura and Sophie walked away, Nancy went over to Bonnie, who was biting back tears and told her, "You're safe with me. I'm Nancy."

Nancy and Bonnie headed to a little square sitting area where Rochelle waited.

The three became fast friends.

Rochelle was pretty much the only African American at the School, another of Laura's Victims. Nancy saved her too.

Rochelle's parents were Not filthy rich, But they were better off than Nancy's Mom ever had been. That was different now, After Ray died. Ray the stale, oily fat bastard, Sicko and perverted. Nancy could never have friends over because he'd sleaze around and watch them like some hungry beast.

She didn't regret killing him. She said she DIDN'T Kill him. In a way she didn't, He had it coming, He was fat, a smoker and alcoholic, He was SURE to have a heart attack at any day.

"Nothing really could be pinned on me" she thought. Even when Chris Hooker died, there was no evidence pointing to Nancy, "he was drunk and lost his balance and fell out the window" She told the Police.

But all that was behind her now.

Now she got a second chance.

During her three months in the Hospital, She didn't know her Mom had to sell their apartment. She was shocked when they got off the bus and they were out the front of the dusty manky Trailer park. Nancys heart sank, "Mom?...What?"

Grace smiled, "honey, when you went to stay at the Hospital, I had to sell the Apartment to cover your bills, But don't worry, We Don't live at the Park."

Nancy looked confused...This WAS the trailer park they used to live at, She could see the old trailer she had spent years in.

They walked half a block and stopped outside a nice little cottage style house. Her Mom smiled and said "We are home now, Baby, Your room is the entire Atic! I know how you like a lot of space and I figured you could use more room.

Nancy quietly walked up to the Attic. It was glorious. A Window in each of the four walls, two handing lights and a nice big bed sitting in the far corner. Nancy's Mom knocked on the door, "Honey, there's a Box of your stuff in the closet next to the door, Decorate your room ok, I have to go to work"

Nancy called out "I love you Mom, see ya this afternoon"

Nancy wandered over to the Door and found a big heavy cardboard box. She pushed it across the attic floor to her bed, She sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, she opened the box and began to rummage...

Chapter 4:

In the Box

Inside the box, Nancy found some of her fave clothes, Her Goth boots, a Corset, long flowing skirts, a Velvet dress, Band shirts, black pants. She smiled "Hmm thought Mom would have thrown these out" She said to no one. She hung the clothes up in a small closet.

She then found an old book. Inside the book were random scribbles, photos of "the old days" of her, Bonnie, Rochelle and Sarah. She glared at Sarah's image, with such fire and hatred she began to sweat, She tossed the book into a dark corner.

Further down in the box, under various trinkets, old stuffed toys, random papers, she found it, the thing she wasn't supposed to have...Her Witch tools.

Didn't Dr Jacobs say she wasn't allowed to practice? What would happen if she did? Could she control it better this time? Now that she knew what could happen?

She remembered that Sarah had bind her powers... "hmmm Bummer" She said.

She wondered what she could do with her tools, then she saw a small desk under a window. She promptly set up an Altar. She actually felt better once she done that.

In the bottom of the box was the last book she had brought...the ONLY book she brought "Invoking the Spirit" "Oh my god" she gasped...

She decided to read through it, for old time sake.

As she was flicking through the thin papers, She remembered something, Something that was important, SOMETHING Sarah didn't specify.

Nancy found some candles, Some incense and created a circle of salt on her wooden floor. As Nancy flicked through the book, she came upon a chapter "Unbinding"

"HA!" she said in triumph. scanning the pages of the chapter, she saw what she was looking for: "If you've been bound, it IS possible to perform and Unbinding."

Nancy sat down in the salt circle and meditated on the night Sarah had Bound her powers, "What were that bitches EXACT words" she thought...

~Meditation. Sarah stood facing Nancy, Sarah looked Stone cold, looking down at Nancy like she was Superior. Nancy looked sad, Guilty, almost regretful. Sarah started her Binding Chant. Nancy begged her to wait, to stop, Sarah wouldn't listen.~ Nancy listened carefully to the words of past Sarah "I Bind you Nancy, from doing Harm"...BINGO, There it was! Just what Nancy was looking for! "She ONLY Bound me from Doing Harm! SHIT! That means I can STILL do Magick, But ONLY Good, Unless I can lift this Binding, and Since I still have Power, I can lift the Binding." So Nancy tried the Chant to lift the Binding, but it wasn't working. Nancy pondered this...

She decided to go for a walk. She needed to get out and enjoy the little freedom before she would have to go back to school.

Nancy wore a long black floaty skirt with a dark grey singlet, She wandered aimlessly, contemplating how she could tap into her "Good" power, even if it was to manipulate it to lift the Harm binding power. As she wandered, she found herself out the front of her old haunt, Lirio's Magick shop.

Nancy hesitated, She sucked in a deep breath and entered the shop. The shop was so familiar, so welcoming with the heavy scent of incense and candles giving off their warm glow. Nancy scanned the shop for the Witch owner, Nancy was taken aback when she saw a slender red haired woman working there.

Nancy: "Um, Hi. Where is Lirio?" The woman looked up from a glossy Magazine, She smiled and said "Oh, Merry Meet, I'm Lacey, Lirio's cousin, Lirio went on leave."

She didn't say anything else about Lirio.

Nancy walked around the shop. She realised that if she touched something, her finger tips would start tingling. "Magick" she thought to herself.

Nancy eventually decided to ask Lacey about harnessing her Good power.

Nancy: "Can I ask you a Question?"

Lacey: "Yeah, sure"

Nancy: "How do I tap into my Good Powers?"

Lacey smiled. She reached under the counter and produced a White Crystal Sphere.

Lacey: "You need this. Go meditate with this, Ask it to help your light shine through. Ask it to show you the Good. You also need to forgive others"

Nancy considered these words, she gazed at the shiny Crystal that looked so much like a polished Moon.

Nancy: "Ok, Cool. How much is the Crystal?"

Lacey: "It's umm, $45.00"

Nancy hoped she grabbed enough cash off the hall stand, that Mom had left for her. She rummaged through her bag and produced a crumpled $50

Lacey bagged the Crystal and handed it to Nancy.

CHAPTER 5

Meanwhile at School

Three girls were excited to see new and old faces. Bonnie saw a Cute young boy, He had shoulder length sun bleached surfer hair that fell in loose waves, framing his green eyes. He saw her too. They smiled at each other in passing.

While Bonnie and Rochelle were chatting about a new Teacher, at morning break, Sarah felt weird. It was summer, but she felt hotter than usual. As though she were an ant under a magnifying class, It was the same time Nancy was giving Death stares at the photo she'd found in her room.

Sarah felt like she "Knew" who was staring but shook it off.

Bonnie noticed Sarah and put her hand on Sarahs arm,

Bonnie: "You ok Sarah? You look like you're roasting"

Rochelle looked up,

Rochelle: "Oh my god, Sarah...Here have some water"

Sarah gulped the water down...

Sarah: "Oh...wow...that was weird. I felt like someone was looking right into me! It was creepy..."

Bonnie: "What? How?"

Rochelle: "You mean like you felt someone staring at you? I hate that feeling"

Bonnie, in a low voice asks "So Sarah...Did you ever find out what exactly happened to Nancy?"

The Question made Rochelle sit a little straighter...It made Sarah shiver.

Sarah: "Once...I did once, at the Hospital, I offered to heal her. But she went mad and I never went back. I've walked past a few times and sent healing thoughts, but, yeah that's it"

Bonnie: "I wonder if she'll EVER get out?"

Rochelle: "I dunno, but I'm scared. I mean if she does, we'd all be in for it. I mean Bon, you and I took off after...you know ~gestures to Sarah~...We didn't even think to visit the Hospital, She'd want our blood for sure".

The Bell rang, It's shrill sound jolted the three girls into reality. Sarah jumped up, grabbed her bag and hurried off before the other two had a chance.

Rochelle: "Wow, Eager much?"

Bonnie: "Maybe the Nancy thing scared her...After all, She had it worse with Nanc"

Rochelle nodded, both girls had a class together and slowly made way for class.

Sarah had a free class, She walked to the School chapel. She had sworn off Witchcraft since she had offered to heal Nancy. She had reigned her powers so she could control them. The solitude of the chapel felt safe. Sarah sat on a front pew and leaned back, She felt exhausted.

A Nun came in and lit candles and dusted a few statues. Sarah quietly watched her.

The bell rang for home time. Bonnie and Rochelle were walking with a bit more bounce now, the earlier discussion had left them. Bonnie ran up to Sarah.

Bonnie: "Sarah, Wait up!" Bonnie caught up to Sarah, who was walking in a daze,

Sarah: "Huh?...Wah?...Oh Bonnie, phew, you scared me!"

Bonnie: "giggles"..."So Rochelle and I are gonna go shopping, Come with us?"

Sarah shrugged, She really just wanted to crash at home, but she also wanted to feel safe with friends.

Sarah: "Sure"

The trio walked with a skip in their step, laughing and chatting about their first day back.

Rochelle: "So, I saw Laura. I kinda didn't wanna talk to her, but in the gym showers, she came up to me and said she was "Super sorry" for being so mean to me...I kinda felt sorry for her."

Bonnie: "Woah, really? She said "Sorry"? Did she sound like she meant it?"

Rochelle: "Yeah, I really think she did. She even invited me to "Hang out", But I dunno."

Sarah: "Yeah, Given how she used to be, It's gonna take a while to build up any trust regarding her"

They spoke of many things, Classes, future plans and then Bonnie said the other thing Sarah was avoiding..."Witchcraft"

Bonnie: "So, you still practising the craft, Sarah?"

Sarah: "No. After the Nancy thing, I've tried to avoid it. It's safer that way"

Rochelle: "But you are a Natural...Why hide it?"

Sarah: "I dunno. Just...yeah..."

Rochelle and Bonnie exchanged "uh oh" expressions as they rounded the corner to Lirio's Magick shop.

Sarah realised and let out a sigh, She heaved her bag up on her shoulder, Took a breath and followed her friends, She was expecting Lirio to rush up to greet her or give her a warm hug...She entered and was kind of let down that no one greeted her!

She saw the elegant Red head and walked over.

Sarah: "Uh Hi, Where's Lirio?"

Lacey: "Hi, I'm Lacey, Lirio's cousin. Lir has gone on a break."

Sarah: "Uh huh. Well I'm Sarah, Lirio was kind of a mentor to me."

Lacey: "Ahhhh YOU'RE Sarah, hmmm? Lirio told me about you. She left something for you...Gimme a minute"

Lacey went up the stairs, She was so graceful, like a human version of water... What would Lirio leave for her, Sarah wondered.

Bonnie and Rochelle were admiring Goddess statues and pocketing small things, A tumbled crystal here, a small baggie of herbs there, some tea lights. Sarah couldn't understand why? Both girls had good pocket money from their parents. They weren't poor like Nancy had been...

Lacey: "Here we go, Lirio said you'd NEED this one day"

Sarah turned to see Lacey carrying a small wooden box. Lacey handed it to Sarah and Sarah opened it. Inside was a small silver pendant, It was a Pentacle. A Star within a Circle. A Circle of snakes... ugh...Sarah STILL Hated snakes. Why would Lirio give her something like that, then she remembered, Lirio didn't know Sarah hated them.

Sarah: "Oh...Um thank Lirio for me, also Thank you for keeping it for me!"

Sarah offered Lacey money for it, but Lacey shook her head.

The girls left the shop. Sarah took a Taxi home. She wanted to hide the Pendant away. "Why Snakes, Lirio? Why?" She thought to herself.

CHAPTER 6

SHE'S BACK!

Nancy was in her room meditating with her crystal. ~I must forgive others, to reach my good.~ Over and over she mumbled those same words, She must have said them a Thousand times in the last half hour, she thought. When will I feel it? "HONEY, DINNER'S READY" She heard the nasal trill of her Mom's voice. Nancy sighed, Placed the shiny moon like crystal on her altar, to bathe in moonlight. Nancy stalked down stairs to the Kitchen. She stopped short when she heard a Man's voice "So I'm finally meeting your daughter? is she uh...Better?" She heard the man say, "Mmm hmm" Her mum responded.

"Great" Thought Nancy, Just what she needed. Her first night home and Mom brought some Grease Ball home...She wanted to cry and scream, But she held her Composure and strides in to the kitchen.

"Hi Mom" she said, "Whats cooking good lookin?" She joked. She used to say that to her Mom a lot when she was little.

"Hey sweetie, I'm cooking Veggies and Rice with pork" Her Mom said. Nancy was shocked, Her Mom hardly ever cooked proper food when they were in the Trailer.

"Sweetie, this is Dave" Grace said, gesturing to a well dressed man.

"Oh, Hello" Nancy said. She was curious. He seemed really decent, especially compared to her Mom.

"Good evening, Miss Downs" Said Dave, as he stood up and shook her hand.

Dave: "I'm the NEW Headmaster of St Benedict's, Your Mom said you have to ease back into School, So I am here to discuss classes that you might like to attend. You can take the Compulsory classes at Home, If you wish."

"Hmmm" Nancy thought, I knew Mom couldn't land a decent guy like him... She smiled, happy at the idea of going back to school... Wondering if she would terrorise the other 3 or make amends with them...

They ate dinner first. Then discussed School.

Nancy chose to do Art, Latin, Drama and Dance at School. Math and English for home, for the first two months at least.

She chose those School based classes because she knew she could incorporate them into her Spell weaving.

Grace had given Nancy her new uniform, New Bag and said she could still wear her boots or the Ballet flats the Hospital gave her. Naturally she chose her old faithful boots.

Next morning, Nancy lined her eyes in her fave black liner...then she changed her mind. Nope, She was gonna dress different. She was gonna play "Good Girl"

Nancy cleaned off her black makeup and rummaged through her Moms drawer. She found some Un-opened new makeup. She picked up a nice light rose coloured lipstick, Some medium brown eye shadow and a Brown liner.

She gave her hair a quick whirl of the Curling iron, just enough to give her hair soft waves.

Nancy looked almost...Friendly.

She stepped on to the bus, and read through her new Time table. She only had 3 hours of School. Latin with Sister Rosa, Art with Sister Roberts and Dance with Madame Jana, Obviously a hired dance instructor.

As the bus pulled up outside the gates of Nancy's old School, Nancy stepped onto the path. She stood a moment, eyeing the school then it hit her, ALL these students would know she had been locked up in a Looney Hospital ward... Would they tease her? Or Would they avoid her like the plague?

ONLY One way to find out, she thought.

Nancy straightened up, Head High, Shoulders back and took her first step in to the school.

The students hardly noticed her. Mitt and Trey saw her, Mitt almost said his usual quip about "Scary Bitch" but then thought better of it. He Smiled and nodded. Trey's mouth dropped open.

Trey: "Dude...She's almost..."

Mitt: "Yeah, Hot...Woah"

They followed her wither their eyes.

Nancy felt kind of giddy. Next familiar face was Laura Lizzy and Sophie. Laura also stared...This girl looked like Nancy... Kind of Dressed like Nancy, but wasn't the "Weirdo" that Nancy was... But Laura couldn't keep her perfect pout shut, "Amazing what the Looney Bin can do" Sophie was shocked that Laura would say that, Mostly because since Lauras hair loss, She had been quiet, reserved, Even tried to buddy up to Rochelle, her FAVE Target of torment... Why did Laura have to start on Nancy? Sophie shot Nancy an apologetic look, Nancy gave a sympathetic smile. But inside, she wanted to kill Laura.

As she headed to her Latin class, she caught a glimpse of Bonnie, She went to call out, but stopped herself. No, It was too soon, Besides Rochelle was the more easier to convince.

AND What Luck?! In Nancy's Latin room, Sitting by the window in the back row, Rochelle, Busily writing in her note book, Even better luck was the spare desk in front of Rochelle, Nancy could sit there and Rochelle wouldn't notice till Nancy turned to talk to her. Nancy swooped into the seat. Rochelle didn't even notice.

The teacher started role call,

Sister: "Jenna?"

Jenna: "Here"

Sister: "Emily?"

Emily: "Present"

Sister: "Jason?"

Jason: "YO!"

Sister glares at Jason.

Sister: "Rochelle?"

Rochelle: "Here Sister"

Sister: "Nancy?"

Nancy: "Yes"

Sisters voice fades as Rochelle registers the name and voice to follow, Nancy turns around and smiles at Rochelle, Rochelle gasps...

Rochelle: "N-n-nancy? Wha... uh Whe...um Welcome Back?...I guess..." Rochelle offers nervously.

Nancy smiled, "Well..." she began, "After my little nut show at...Sarah's place, I went to the Hospital for 3 Months, YOU Knew that. But I have been a good girl" She drew and invisible halo over her head, "Because I renounced Witchcraft and started being Normal, the shrinks said I was well enough to be released, They let me out yesterday and Mom got in real fast with the Headmaster. Now here I am."

Rochelle was gob smacked! "Ya know, Bonnie and Sarah are gonna be..." Rochelle started, Nancy giggled "Shocked?...Scared?" Offered Nancy.

Rochelle nodded, "Yeah, to say the least"


End file.
